


The Other Jayne

by klained



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelganger, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne overheard the doc talking to Kaylee about doppelgangers. Now he's seeing doubles everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Jayne

It started when Jayne heard the doctor tellin’ Kaylee about dopple-somethings. That crazy sister of his had seen somethin’ and now was convinced no one on the crew was themselves. Accordin’ to the doctor, the ‘verse had so many people, it was likely for folks to have a twin somewheres. He didn’t see how as his own mother woulda told him if he had a brother.

But now, at the opposite side of the ‘verse, he was startin’ to believe it. Walkin’ the the streets of a strange town, he though he saw someone he’d double-crossed. Lookin’ again and he saw the clothes were wrong. Across the way he thought he saw the Shepherd, but Booke was supposed to stay on the ship.

He followed Mal and Zoe into the bar where they’d meet their new job. While checkin’ his weapons he scanned the room. Typical setup: bar and drinks at one side, booths and tables at the other, game tables at the center. Easy for the bartender to see any problems, even easier for someone as trustin’ as Mal to get ‘crossed. They were s’posed to meet with an old war buddy of the cap’n’s, so it was better to stand back and watch for uninvited guests. He started towards the pool tables while Mal and Zoe made for a back alcove.

There looked like a rowdy game happenin’ at the center table. Lots of folks clustered together could hide the law. On the other hand, lots of folks clustered together could hide bettin’ and Jayne Cobb never turned down easy money. Gettin’ closer, he saw the game was just ‘bout over. The guy gettin’ hustled stood to the side, face an embarrassed red. Apparently he’d strongly underestimated his opponent. Gorram idiot. That opponent had her back to Jayne.

As she took her shot, he admired the smooth line of her back, the cock of her hip. With a decisive click, she sent the cue ball across the table and sunk the eight. The crowd burst into cheers and groans, her victim angrily tossin’ his stick on the table and stormin’ away. Makin’ no mind to anyone, she started countin’ out her winnin’s as everyone else went back to their drinks.

With a better view of her, Jayne was struck by how familiar she seemed. She stood with a wide, aggressive stance, ready to fight anyone brave enough to surprise her. Her t-shirt and trousers fit her well, but were worn and faded from hard work. Her black work boots were as badly scuffed as his and her fingerless gloves were too practical to be as delicate as Inara’s. As she counted, her scowl relaxed until she reached a total that clearly pleased her. Pocketin’ her money, she glared at him with dark eyes.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” she barked, ready for the first punch.

“It’s a free planet, ain’t it?” he retorted. “I can look where I want.”

Her hands clenched tight. “No unless I make you look somewhere else.”

“Jan!” a voice called from a far table.

“Jayne!” Zoe yelled at the same time.

Glancin’ over, four pair of eyes were glarin’ at both of them. Clearly this woman was part of the meetup. He took a step back and let out a breath. Best not to upset a possible employer. The woman visibly relaxed her shoulders and stiffly stuck out her hand.

“Jan Stalk.”

He took her hand. “Jayne Cobb.” He started to squeeze tighter. Gorram girl got him in trouble. He was surprised when she squeezed back just at tightly. He let go when it became clear she could match him indefinitely.

Noddin’ to the table, he pulled out his last ten. “Game?”

She shrugged. “Sure,” and slapped a ten from her winnin’s on the table. “You break.”

They quietly set up a new game, holographic balls linin’ up where Jayne indicated. Without a thought, they stood at opposite ends of the table, able to see the whole room between them. Set and ready, Jayne took his first shot and pocketed a stripe. His second missed the pocket.

He tried to keep an eye on their surroundin’s but kept gettin’ distracted by his opponent. She was clearly hired muscle, same as him. Her empty thigh holster was worn from regular use, the leg strap replaced at least once. The short sleeves of her shirt rode up, showin’ tan lines faded by time in the black. On his next shot he realized she was scrutinizin’ him back.

“We meet somewhere b’fore?” she asked as he sank it.

“Don’t think so.” Another in. “Hardly on this end of the ‘verse.” Third sunk. Two up.

“Some’in about you’s awful familiar.” Missed.

“Same here.” She sank it. “Yeh stand the same I do takin’ a shot.” Sink.

“Pretty basic stance.” Miss.

The game stayed even ‘til they both had the eight. Jayne lined up his shot… and missed when she coughed from behind him. He glared and let her line up, walkin’ behind her and brushin’ her cue just as she took the shot. Miss. They glared at each other.

“I don’t take too kindly to cheatin’, missy.”

She grabbed his junk. “I don’t cheat. I coughed.” She squeezed. “Got it?”

“Time to go,” Mal and his war buddy spoke at the same time.

Jan released him and they threw their cues to the table at the same time. They each fell in behind their bosses and followed first to the check in to pick up their weapons, and then out into the street. Mal introduced the woman as Malory, and her bodyguard as Joe.

“We’re gonna be givin’ them a lift to Ares.”

Jayne and Jan looked sidelong at each other. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, cap,” they said simultaneously.

“Tough,” was the simultaneous reply.

Jayne scowled. This was gonna be a long trip.  
*************************  
After the first few days, Jayne started gettin’ used to the passengers. Malory and Joe spent most the trip tradin’ war stories with Mal and Zoe, and Jan joined him and Booke durin’ trainin’. After supper most nights, they did some drinkin’ before they each staggered to their own bunks. One night, though, deep into the drinkin’, she leaned over and asked about the doc. He tried to lie, but couldn’t.

“Kaylee likes ‘im. Don’t try nothin’.”

“Pity. What’s this crew do to get some relief twixt the nethers, then?”

After that Jayne couldn’t remember when or how they got to his bunk, but the brunette in his arms didn’t make thinkin’ worth it. As his hands fisted in her hair, tongues dancin’, her own hands were up the back of his shirt and scratchin’ his skin. He steered her to a wall, but was quickly pushed back against it, shirt yanked over his head. He slid his hands down her body, squeezin’ and pawin’ at her before joinin’ her shirt with his. He spun her back around and thrust his thigh between her own. He pinned her wrists above their heads with one hand while the other undid her trousers. He thrust his hand inside to find her without any underwear and she immediately started grindin’ against him. Her eagerness caught him off guard and she was able to push him off and toward the bed.

As he watched, Jan removed her boots and socks, then dropped her trousers so she was bare before him. He fumbled with his fly as she strode across the room. Before he could pull himself out, she was straddlin’ him. She finished the zip and pulled his cock out, strokin’ and squeezin’ tightly. He bucked into her hand, the rough palm of her gloves contrastin’ against her fingers. He pinched her nipples before slidin’ his own gloves across, lettin’ her feel what he did. When she sighed and leaned into his touch, Jayne quickly flipped her over, repinin’ her arms. He licked and nipped at one breast as he continued his ministrations on the other. She squirmed and moaned against him. As a test, he lightly bit her nipple and she cried out. Pleased, he turned to her other breast and repeated his kissin’ and bitin’ until her hips were grindin’ against him.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, do it already,” she growled.

Without needin’ another invite, Jayne lined up and slammed into her. They both groaned at the tightness. He ground against her clit before pullin’ back and slammin’ in again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushin’ his pants down as she moaned “more.” He grabbed her breast again, alternatin’ between squeezin’ and cuppin’ it as he picked up speed. She matched him thrust for thrust, grindin’ her hips and clit against him each time they met. He leaned in and kissed her again, tongue dippin’ into her mouth in the same rhythm has his cock. She quickly reciprocated and they soon were breathless and pantin’ before divin’ in for more.

Jan broke away and moaned. Jayne went for the openin’ and kissed and sucked at her neck, leavin’ red marks that would be bruised by mornin’. Her moans became cries and she bucked more forcefully into him. He pulled back, hand pinnin’ her loosenin’, and in a flash she had him on his back. She squatted above him, braced herself on his legs, and ground against him. He watched in awe as she pleasured herself on him, fuckin’ him harder than he ever thought a woman would enjoy. A flush started to spread over her breasts, up her neck, and into her cheeks, and her cries got more desperate. He grabbed her hips, and fucked her right back. He heard groans comin’ from his own throat but paid them know mind as she tightened around him. With one last bruisin’ grab at her ass, he spent in her and relaxed.

She hovered above him a moment before collapsin’ on top of him, hands on either side of his head catcin’ her fall. She wearily caught her breath and glanced up at him with an exhausted smile.

“Not bad, Cobb.”

“Ain’t so bad yourself.”

He twisted so they lay face to face, softenin’ cock still in her twitchin’ cunt. Their arms wrapped easily around each other, legs tangled.

“Don’t go thinkin’ we’re a couple.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
